Special Quests/The Queen's Ascension/1-13: Guardian of the Holy Capital
|gold = 2580 2580 2880 |exp = 1050 1050 1200 }} Part 1/4 Einslotte [ Well? Did you see them? ] Pirika [ Uhmm... Wait, they’re over there! I saw a whole bunch of knights! ] Einslotte [ The ability to fly is perfect for recon. Sprites are handy in the field! ] Pirika [ They’re on their last wings, though. They can’t endure the Black Troops attack! ] Einslotte [ Everyone! Move out! The Patriot Army is counting on us! ] [ Yes, sir! ] ---- Knight A [ We’re never getting through the enemy’s forces. ] Knight B [ Great job we did of taking back the Royal Capital. Sheesh. ] Knight A [ We’re toast. If you think I'm gonna be eaten alive by those things, I’d rather-- ] Einslotte [ It will not come to that! ] Knight A [ Einslotte...! And the knights from the Holy Capital? Why are you here?! ] Einslotte [ Never mind that! Dying on my watch is not an option! ] Einslotte [ If your heart is truly with the Holy Capital, hold your life dear, knight! ] Knight A & B [ Y-Yes, sir! ] Einslotte [ We will crush the enemy. But first, I want all the wounded evacuated. ] Einslotte [ Healers, tend to the wounded! Everyone else, to my side! ] Dannady [ You heard the Commander! Left flank! The enemy mustn't advance one step! ] Part 2/4 Arietta [ Hellooo! Healer here! Ready to get you back into tip-top shape! ] Harman [ Thank you. This is a big help. ] Arietta [ Not at all. I'm just doing my job. ] Roy [ And you, over there. Up on your feet now! ] Cervantes [ Amaaaaazing! My hips aren’t hurting anymore! ] Roy [ You’d be better off not overdoing it out there, got it? ] Arietta [ Take your own advice, Roy! Healers shouldn't look like they need healing! Heh! ] Roy [ No time to slack off, Arietta. Right! Who’s next? ] Baxton [ Thanks, doc. I’ll be seeing you again soon. ] Roy [ I better not be seeing you soon! Now good luck to you. ] Baxton [ Luck? I’d rather be blessed than lucky. ...Baxton’s here to save the day! ] Harman [ Move out, Hawkfathers! ] Cervantes [ Today’s a good day to die! HAAAAAH! ] Roy [ Whoa! I just patched you up and you’re rushing out to die?! Argh. ] Arietta [ Ha ha ha. You gave it your best shot, Roy. ] Roy [ Arietta, you’re about to collapse. Sit for a few minutes. ] Arietta [ N-No... I can keep going. I’ll be fine. ] Roy [ If we lose you, I’ll be pulling double shifts. I’ll pick up the slack. You rest. ] Arietta [ Thank you, Roy. I’m sorry. ] Roy [ Don’t be sorry. Just have a drink with me if we get through this. ] Arietta [ Umm... I'm not supposed to drink, but... Maybe God will allow it? ] Roy [ I was joking, Arietta! Don’t take everything so seriously. ] Arietta [ Oooh, you’re such a meanie, Roy! ] Roy [ Wish I knew how the battle’s going... Huh? Him again?! What’s he done now? ] Roy [ Wait here, Arietta. Hey, Captain. Come with me. ] Part 3/4 Einslotte [ The enemy is more resourceful than I had expected. ] Wayne [ Our fatigue is helping them gain ground. We can’t keep this up much longer. ] Einslotte [ Hmm... How are the priests holding up? ] Wayne [ They’re close to exhaustion. It’s not looking good. ] Einslotte [ I admit I may have panicked... Being in prison must have messed with my instincts. ] Wayne [ We risk greater casualties if we don’t rethink our strategy. Retreat...is an option. ] Einslotte [ Not before the wounded are seen to safety. We have to tough it out. ] Wayne [ Then I’ll return to the frontline right away. ] Einslotte [ I’ll join you soon. Soldiers need to see their leader fighting with them. ] Wayne [ I prefer our commander to hang back, to be honest. ] Einslotte [ In normal circumstances, maybe, but these aren't normal circumstances. ] Wayne [ Somehow I knew you were going to say that. ] Einslotte [ Hah... ] Wayne [ What's wrong? ] Einslotte [ It just dawned on me how long it’s been since we faced the enemy side-by-side. ] Wayne [ Not since the battle for the Capital, right? Heh, just like our old academy days. ] Einslotte [ You remember! Like that time you played that trick on that officer? ] Wayne [ Wasn’t it you who came up with that idea? ] Einslotte [ Is that how it went? ] Wayne [ Yeah. And it was back when you dated that Gewain girl. Oh! You were a real jerk! ] Einslotte [ Oh, yeah... It’s all coming back to me, I think... ] Wayne [ Seriously? Did prison time...actually dull your memory that much? ] Einslotte [ Uhm... Looks like it! ] Wayne [ Well, enough about old times. ] Einslotte [ Yeah. We can pick this up another time. Maybe over a bottle of wine! ] Wayne [ Let’s break out that 40-year-old vintage bottle. After our safe return, that is. ] Einslotte [ Now that’s my kind of motivation! Failure is not an option! ] Wayne [ I am Wayne, Captain of the Holy Guard! Off to the battlefield! ] Einslotte [ I am Einslotte, Commander of the Holy Guard! Defenders of the Holy Capital, onward! ] Part 4/4 Wayne [ It can’t be true!? Reinforcements for the Black Army! ] Einslotte [ This is our own fault. We were too slow! ...How’s the Patriot Army? ] Parchelle [ The gravely wounded were safely evacuated. All other knights are ready for battle. ] Parchelle [ However, morale is at an all-time low. Sir, my apologies, but retreat may be best... ] Wayne [ With the Black Army’s reinforcements, that may not even be possible. ] Wayne [ Retreating will stretch our line too thin, leaving us too vulnerable to attack. ] Wayne [ Covering the weak-willed of our own ranks leaves us just as vulnerable. ] Einslotte [ Fine. We continue the assault. ] Wayne [ While defending the Patriot Army troops? It’s not impossible, but... ] Wayne [ We won’t last long, Einslotte. You know this. ] Wayne [ What do you hope to accomplish? Our defeat will be the city’s fall. ] Einslotte [ We are knights, and we defend the weak. We must stand and brave any peril, always. ] Einslotte [ I believe in our men, as I always have and always will! ]